


What I Wished For

by canicallyoumaddie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmastime, M/M, Mistletoe, They're at a christmas party, smoochin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canicallyoumaddie/pseuds/canicallyoumaddie
Summary: Keith and Shiro smooch. That's it, that's the fic.





	What I Wished For

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays, yall :D

Keith stood on his tiptoes to glance around the bustling party, looking for a certain tall, handsome acquaintance of his, to no avail. Returning to solid ground, he pursed his lips and huffed. “I could have sworn he said he was gonna be here,” he muttered, shoving both hands in the pockets of his slacks. 

“Sworn who was gonna be here?” A low voice rumbled behind him, making him jump. 

“Holy mother of god, Shiro!” Keith said, clutching his chest. “You scared me half to death.”

Shiro laughed, warming Keith from his head to his toes. “It’s your fault you didn’t look behind me!” 

“How was I supposed to know you were gonna be there?” Keith retorted, crossing his arms and pouting. “You didn’t tell me where to meet you.”

“I wanted to surprise you!” Shiro beamed. “And…” he pointed up at the door frame, under which they stood. “I wanted to make sure you were in the right spot.” 

Keith looked up and gasped when he saw it— the mistletoe hanging above him. “Shiro!” he laughs. His face started to get hot as he realized the subtle meaning behind where they where positioned. “You realize what that is, right?” 

Shiro nodded, cheeks rosy with a little something other than alcohol. 

Keith’s eyes widened as he looked between the mistletoe and Shiro’s face. “You mean—”

“Mhmm.”

“With me?”

“Yup.” 

Keith’s heart began to pound. “O-okay.”

Shiro placed his hands on either side of Keith’s face, tilting it gently so he could slot their lips together in a kiss. It sent electricity zipping down Keith’s spine, and when they parted, left him breathless. 

“Wow,” Keith breathed. 

Shiro grinned from ear to ear. “Merry Christmas, Keith.”


End file.
